The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A computing device, e.g., a mobile phone, can include a camera that enables a user to capture photos. The photos can be stored in a memory of the computing device. The user can accumulate a large collection of photos over a period of time. The user can periodically upload the collection of photos to a server via a network. For example, the server can be associated with a social network. The user may also periodically divide his/her collection of photos into one or more photo albums. For example, the user may divide the collection of photos into one or more photo albums corresponding to one or more distinct events, respectively. The user may also delete one or more photos from the collection of photos or from a specific photo album.